The Fall of Bullworth
by CHRBEILSCHMIDT1996
Summary: What will it takes to save a damaged school with bullying and sarcasm from the rise of the dead body? Jimmy has to figure something and find the way out of this mess before its too late!


Summary:

What will it takes to save a damaged school with bullying and sarcasm from the rise of the dead body? Jimmy has to figure something and find the way out of this mess before its too late!

* * *

The Fall of Bullworth © ChrBeilschmidt

Bully/Canis Canem Edit © Rockstar Games

I do not own Bully and its characters. I just own this weird and absolutely out of character story. I'm sorry if there(s) any grammar fail. Hopefully you reader can enjoy this.

Ps: be aware of violence and harsh language. And boyxboy inserted.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Pairing for this chapter: Ivan x Casey, Jimmy x Petey (general)

* * *

The First Encounter

Jimmy Hopkins, known as the king of the school seen walking to New Coventry with his friend, Pete Kowalski, the femme boy. But that was a long time ago. Jimmy told them not to call Pete by names. Jimmy also fought all the damn clique leaders in the whole Bullworth Academy could afford to get things done. And to get Gary learn his lesson.

"So, why are we here again?" Jimmy asked Pete.

Pete looked at Jimmy, then to his school's paper before answering. "School research, Jimmy."

"What research? Don't tell me that old Crabblesnitch man asked you to do stupid research about hobos who lives here?"

"Yeah you can say that." Pete pulled Jimmy's hand as they turned left, right in front of the Yum Yum Market. Jimmy stopped as Pete gave him puzzled look.

"Can we get Beam Colas first? I'm awfully thirsty." Jimmy pleaded. His throat is thirsty, his head was sweating. He made some stupid face so Pete can allow him. And yeah Pete allowed him to.

They went to Yum Yum Market and bought some Beam colas and mineral water with them and left. Jimmy took a seat in front of the cracked building and finished his cola in one swallow. Pete looked at his watch and suddenly sweating all over his face.

"Come on, Jimmy. You're going to stay here forever? I need a hobo to talk to, I mean, I need some opinion from them about the research, take a picture of them then we can leave."

"You can go by yourself. The nearest hobo is right there. Besides, Its your task."

Jimmy pointed to the bench beside the school bus sign. There was a man with his dog who was sleeping on the man's lap.

"What if he's not?"

"Everyone in this town is a hobo, Pete. Just go. I'll watch you from here."

Pete stomped. "Fine!"

Pete walked toward the man in the bench. He slowly patted his shoulder, the man didn't bother. He threw his sight to Jimmy who was biting his cola beam can.

'He's not responding.'

'Well try another attempt, Pete.' He mouthed to him.

"E-excuse me, sir. I-I'm Pete Kowalsk-"

The man shoved Pete's hand, he fell right to side of the road. The man then got up as he could heard the boy's whinning. His dog was already barked in front of him. "Get lost kid! This world is going to an end of it!"

Jimmy saw that scenery then sprinted to them. Helping Pete to got up. "Hey, calm down, old man!"

"How am I supposed to calm down, Kid?" The man took his puppy back to his lap as he sat back again.

"What did you do to him, Pete?" Jimmy looked at the watery eyes of Pete.

"I d-didn't do nothing!" Pete exclaimed in shock.

"This world is going to fall soon! You piece of crap need to find shelter." The man shouted in anger. Like debating over something real stupid, Jimmy thought.

"Wait, wait! What are you talking about? Okay, first, you're sick, man. Second, what do we need shelter for? Or are you in Paranormal Activity this time, old crap?"

Pete pulled the tip of Jimmy's jacket, scared. "Jimmy, lets just get back to school."

The man just sat there in anger. He didn't say a word after. He just sat, patted his dog with his rough, dirty and bare hand.

Jimmy looked at him disgusted before nodded to Pete. They left the hobo and headed off to Bullworth Town before the man shouted again, "YOU LISTEN TO ME. THE END IS NEAR. FIND SHELTER. OR YOU WILL DIE." And he laughed before disappeared as the bus passed by. Its like he was caught by supernatural creatures.

"Pete, did you see him? Just now he- just banished." Jimmy looked in fear. Feeling really weird after the 'End is Near' things and what happened just now.

"Umm, do you maybe, like, trust him a little, Jimmy?" Pete asked as he put his unfinished paper onto his bag.

"No need. That guy is so damn insane. Don't think about it, Pete."

"I dont. But you seem like it." Pete shrugged.

"No way, Pete. Let's just go back to school. I need to rest. Besides its that pig lesson tomorrow."

"Yeah okay."

As the boys went back to Bullworth Town, they felt something is wrong with their surroundings. Pretty damn quiet on this hour.

"I believe you think of the same way that i do." Pete pinched the bridge of his nose, making it red.

Jimmy turned his head around, then he faced Pete. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"This town is so quiet, Jimmy. Just, look. There's barely no one here except us!" Pete mouthed.

"You're right. Here was supposed to full of people or the nerds hang around. Let's just take the bus."

Jimmy and Pete went to the Bus Stop sign and waited for the bus. As the bus arrived, Pete greeted the man behind the drive. Jimmy took a seat two rows behind the driver whereas Pete took the seat right behind the driver.

"Pretty quiet here dont cha think, Peter?" The man spoke with a thick british accent before took off. Pete looked to him before Jimmy opened his mouth.

"Your bus is always quiet, man. What else do you expect?" Jimmy said, his eyes looked through the dewed glass.

"No, I mean, yes, my bus is always quiet but y'know there weren't many people out this couple of days. I wonder why." The man clarified. Pete turned his head to reach Jimmy.

"See?"

"Are you implying, the end is near shit the hobo talked just now?"

"Ya heard that too, kids? The gross man from NC told me."

"Of course we don't believe him. Hobos always act like that, didn't they?"

"I don't know but always keep yer heads up."

The bus stopped in front of Bullworth Academy. "Here ya go."

"Thanks,"

They directly went to the Boys' Dorm after the bus banished through the thick mist.

Pete and Jimmy were thinking about something. Both were different. As Pete was thinking about how Dr. Crabblesnitch will give him detention for not making his tasks clear, while Jimmy's head was full of thoughts about what happened back in New Coventry.

Pete groaned, Jimmy could see it on his face that Pete was desperate about his whatsoever research.

"Jimmy, I'll head off to Dr. Crabblesnitch first. Maybe with that he'll give me more time to finish the task." Pete said on their way to Boys' Dorm.

"Yeah, Pete. Just find me in the dorm if you need me."

"See ya." Pete walked away.

Jimmy nodded as they walked separately. He headed to his room. Pretty quiet too for the time being. It was only 6pm and it was always been so noisy inside or outside the dorm. When he entered the building, the hallway mostly empty now. Well, he only could see Ivan wandered around like usual just by himself and waved his hand to Jimmy.

Jimmy stepped into his room. He opened his window, watching surroundings.

Quiet.

Theres no sign of the Greaser kid. Not even Trent and Tom clatter or Constantinos ridiculous date with Christy around the corner. Or just the prefect wander around.

But that night were none.

"Its so weird." He murmured as he closed his window behind him and turned the lights on.

Knock knock. Before he can ask Who-is-it, the voice of a guy he know cut it off.

"Jimmy, may I come in?"

"Yeah. I'm sure you know how to deal with that door."

The door opened and showed up a figure of a tall guy with sharp chin and right-sided haircut. The guy looked at Jimmy, slightly chuckling. "Yeah."

He let the door half-closed.

"Sup, Ivan." Jimmy greeted, not paying any attention to Ivan existence.

"Hai, Jim. Its pretty quiet here now don't you think?" Ivan said as he took a seat in the chair right to Jimmy's bed.

"Where's everybody?" Jimmy asked, turned his head to face Ivan.

"I don't know. Its really quiet these days but I heard last day Earnest said about coming home to his family down the vale."

"Huh? What's happened to his family?"

"He said there's something wrong about them. They're sick so his brother told him to come home." Ivan shrugged, his eyes seem to be pretty tired. Like he always did all the time.

"Maybe they accidentally inhaled his stupid chemistry experiment."

Ivan laughed at that.

"Perhaps, Jim. Anyway its actually nice to talk to you but I need to go back to my room. Tired, y'know." Ivan dragged himself out of Jimmy's room after saying goodbye. But Jimmy called him.

"Hey, Ivan. If you feel something strange, just tell me okay."

"No problem, King." Ivan waved his hand as he went to his room. Jimmy then locked his room after Ivan was gone. He sat on his bed and a matter of minute he fell asleep.

Jimmy woke up in a complete silence. No sound of people bumped on the walls, got thrown into trash or anything. He opened his window and seen nothing. With slowly step, he approached the dorms' restroom. Nobody's there. He looked up to the watch, its only 8 am.

"Okay now this is confusing."

He went back to his room to get dressed. Then he slowly opened his door.

Jimmy faced the dead end walls with the picture and sofa underneath it. At this time, maybe Melvin was there reading some books or just Peanut smoking ciggarettes.

When his head wander around, then, Ivan's voice hit him, "Jim, behind you!"

Jimmy turned his head quickly and saw Dan Wilson, the red-headed jocks- but he looked... sick. With blood dripping from his mouth. His face look green then usual and full of bite-mark.

Ivan's voice again, "He's Zombified, Jimmy! Hit his head!"

"He's what?!"

CRACK.

Zombified Dan fell after someone hit him with shovel and chopped off his head before that thing could grab Jimmy's footing.

"Zombiefied, dumbass." Casey said, placed the shovel up his shoulder.

"I fucking know what's that mean, shithead. What's happened to him?!"

Casey shrugged. "Secure the door, Ivan."

The Blonde-jocks then hold and pulled the dead, making his way to Dorms' rest room. Jimmy followed Casey.

"Ivan, get your ass here."

"I secured the main door, Cas!"

"Good. Now we need to stay calm and escape from here before midnight falls."

"WAIT WE ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH HEAD FULL OF NOTHING."

Casey stepped closer to Jimmy, making him stepped backwards. "Isn't your head empty, King?"

"Come on now, Cas. We don't fight with each other this time now!" Ivan shoved the two of them. Casey backed off, cleaned the blood stain from before and sat on the ragged couch.

"Are you alright, Jim?" Ivan looked at Jimmy. His face was pale. Really pale that Ivan couldn't sense any blood running through that spot.

"Yeah. I'm just trying to make this all look real."

Jimmy took a walk around. "What happened?"

"I don't know. Casey said that something was up like Mr. Burton went suddenly crazy and from the day Earnest went home." Ivan spoke, with hurried tone.

"What do you mean?" Jimmy frowns.

"Didn't I told you about Earnest last night?"

"Look, Ivan, I know. But, what's that matter to Earnest's event?

"His brother is suddenly sick and you said that probably his brother inhaled his poisonous chemical liquid or something. What if that all true?" Ivan lowered his tune.

"Thats impossible. He only could craft stupid dynamite and stink bombs! How's that could invented zombie virus?" Jimmy exclaimed in confuse.

Ivan shrugged. "I... I don't know."

Jimmy huffed. Suddenly something hit him. He grabbed Ivan's shoulder.

"Pete! Where's Pete?" Ivan gasped at that.

"No clue. But, Casey said he saw Pete and the others with Dr. Crabblesnitch yesterday."

Jimmy rushed to Casey who was making himself comfortable on the couch. "What are you doing?"

Ivan followed Jimmy behind.

Casey looked up for a sec before drowned himself to the relaxing couch, he told himself. "Nothing. I need to gain more stamina to beat up those brain-eaters jerk after we left this place."

"How can killing one little zombie so tiring?" Jimmy challenged.

Casey rose. "One? You know, on the way here, before saving your ass from my teammates, Dan, I killed more of them."

Jimmy stayed put. "You're not here all night?"

"I was in Jocks' place and the football field were full of them."

"Why are you here?"

"Nothing," He stared at Ivan who was taking a peek outside the window. He looked anxious.

Jimmy felt he needed to know about that but its not the right time so he just asked some questions. "So, the other Jocks' dead?"

"No, just Dan. So far. He followed me but he got bit."

Casey stayed silent for so long. His head was down, he stared the wooden floor beneath him. "I thought I could save him. But, he came back and becoming one of them."

"So I killed him."

"Sorry, man." Jimmy looked down.

Casey just nodded at that. He rose from the couch, slipped the shovel into his hand and patted Jimmy's shoulder.

Casey cleaned the shovel with Dan's ragged clothes, he then looked at Jimmy. "I guess you need to pack. I mean, your tools or weapons. We need that to defend ourselves."

Jimmy nodded. He gathered weapons that he could find in his bedroom. The slingshot, marbles?, the chemical set, and a scissor. That wasn't gonna help much but it was enough for the moment. Jimmy sling back to Casey and Ivan who were chatting and laugh a bit.

That was... unexpected.

"I got stuff," Jimmy stepped the rec room as he joined them.

"Ivan, can you take the bat?" Casey pointed to the Baseball across the rec room, right infront the trash bin.

Ivan got up and took the bat he was asked to take from Casey

"Not sure that gonna blow zombie's head off." Jimmy commented.

"The material used for this bat is strong, that's why sometimes we use this to whack the rocks other than the ball itself." Casey concluded. Jimmy just shrugged it off. "What did you found?"

"Uh, some chemical set, slingshot, marbles and other handy stuff."

"Not _sure_ that gonna blow zombie's head off." Ivan scoffed. Jimmy huffed in annoy.

"Just treasure them, It might come in handy sometimes. Here, take this spear."

Jimmy took the spear and hold it. It was really heavy for a small and crocked spear. "I don't like this."

"You will. Ivan said that we're clear outside. We need to find exit before the flacks of them reach here."

Jimmy nodded. Ivan nodded. Everyone agreed to Casey's plan. They then slowly went out without making any noises.

To Be Continued

* * *

RNR?^^


End file.
